Until the day i die
by xxagent182xx
Summary: Sayians mate for life. No matter how much one is hurt by the other! VegetaXGoku fic. Deals with an abusive relationship.
1. 1

Until the day I die

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Warnings: This fic does have to do with abusive relationships. So, if you don't want to read anything like that, please don't read this. I'm warning you now. There's mainly violence and language in the first chapter. Once again, this isn't for kids.

Chapter 1: No ladder

His once strong body slammed into the tile, sending agonizing pain shooting through his skull. He groaned as he pushed his hands on the floor, _trying_ his best to gain the strength and courage to stand up. Trying and failing miserably.

Dark eyes narrowed to slits as they watched the coward on the floor. The fool was pathetic and worthless. How anyone could care about the moron was beyond him. And yet, he did.

His shadow casted over the man on the floor as he loomed over him. His head held high as his arms crossed over his chest to rest in their usual position. A satisfied grin came to his lips as the man's elbows gave away and he was on the cold floor once again. His orange and blue clothes were in shreds, but they still clung to his body, barely. He didn't dare cry though. His tears would only piss off his mate more. He blindly sought out gold tipped boots. Soft lips pressed to them franticly. Hoping to be forgiven. Forgiven for being so stupid. Forgiven for being himself. Forgiven for being third class scum! 

He cowered as he waited for an answer, a scowl, a foot in his face, anything, but all he received was silence. _Deathly silence_. The thundering of his heart was the only constant sound. His breathing slowed as he waited. Waited to hear the deep husky voice. 

He yelped as the boot connected with his chin, sending crimson and himself flying backwards and across the floor. 

"How dare you even look at my shoes!" He growled in the back of his throat. "Then you thought that you could put your filthy third class lips upon them!" He shouted as he glared down at the prone figure that curled into fetal position. "LOOK AT ME YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!!" Tear filled eyes met his. The fear shown through every time his bottom lip quivered. Blood trickled down from the abrasion on his lip; black and blue already started to appear on his chin and on the side of his face, a red hand print clearly visible through the black and blue. 

A tear slipped free from the wide charcoal eyes. Goku felt his inside quake as he felt the hot tear face down the curve of his cheek. _Why . . .?_

The Prince clenched his jaw and tightened his fists, his nails drawing blood. He scowled and looked away from those eyes. The eyes that looked into is soul, eyes that showed him what it is to be loved. 

A low whimper came from the man on the floor. The Prince's hand met the younger Sayian's face, the cry from him and the loud smacking sound echoed in the kitchen. With a dull thud Goku's face slammed onto the tile, a swift swing of his gloved hand, and Goku was silenced. 

Blood flooded his mouth and dripped onto the floor, leaving crimson droplets. 

Vegeta leaned down and scooped the still body into his arms. A frown stayed on his lips as he carried his young mate into their bedroom. 

He set the weaker Sayian upon the bed, brought his hand to the torn fabric and slowly removed the orange and blue, droplets of blood held the fabric to his pale skin, but Vegeta easily removed it. He tossed each piece over his shoulder until the other male was only clad in thin boxers. Those strangely were the least torn. He stripped his body of those too, discarding them behind himself like all the other trash. He pivoted towards the bathroom and moved inside, there he turned on the water and filled the porcelain tub with steaming water. His fingers tested the hot liquid until he felt it was cool enough for his mate to relax in. With a heavy sigh, he picked up his naked mate and carefully placed him in the water, instantly it turned magenta. 

With a jerk, Goku awoke; the blood filled water splashed upon Vegeta's face as the other man's arms shot out in every direction. 

Anger filled his senses as Goku's clouded eyes met his. He raised his hand. 

Goku instinctively flinched away from Vegeta, bring his hands up to protect his already battered face. But the pain never came. He slowly lowered his arms to see Vegeta wipe the water from his face in disgust. His arms then rested at his sides as he tried to calm his anger. "Clean yourself up, then come to bed." He spun away from Goku and disappeared out of the restroom. Leaving Goku in silence. Goku's eyes slid shut as the tears began as they always did. Splashing into the red water as he brought the soap to his pale skin. 

He scrubbed viciously, trying to cleanse himself of the _filth and dirt_ Vegeta claimed was there. He covered every crevice of his body with the thick white soap then cleaned it free from his body. The water became a lighter shade of pink as he did so. 

Next came the gardenia scented shampoo and conditioner. He thoroughly washed his hair, then conditioned it. 

Vegeta always liked him clean and smelling good and he liked it when Vegeta was happy with him. He usually is, but today . . . today was different. Today Vegeta was angry-angry about something Goku didn't tell him about. The Prince never mentioned what it was but Goku had a good idea of what it was. It had enraged him, he brutally beat Goku, until he was a bloody pulp and it wasn't the first time either.

Goku felt more tears came to his face as he remembered every time his mate injured him. Every time his fists rained down upon his face and body, but he couldn't leave. No matter how much it hurt. They were mated. Sayians mate for life. He tried to contain his pitiful sobs. He had to endure this for the rest of his life! The pain-the agony- the rest of his god forsaken life! 

He washed the conditioner out of his now silky hair, stood up on shaky knees, and stepped free of the tub. The towel quickly dried his body and hair. The redness from his eyes had faded with a few drops of Visine. Vegeta couldn't see him cry it enraged him further. It made him seem more childish and weak!

He silently crept into their room and slipped his nightclothes on, pale blue cotton pajamas bottoms and a long sleeve button up shirt that matched the bottoms. 

He peered over at the king sized bed, seeing Vegeta's eyes shut, he let out a held breath and moved back the blankets, slid under the warmth, and pulled them up over himself. His eyes began to drift shut but a voice shot them back open.

"Kakkarot." He looked over to the right of himself. He could barely make out Vegeta's figure.

"Y-yes?" He hadn't recalled his voice sounding so strained. 

"You know why I am angry with you." It was more of a statement than a question. "Don't let it happen again." He pulled Goku close to himself, a low purr emitting from his throat. Goku whimpered as he felt pain reemerge from where he had been struck earlier, Vegeta's callused hands had wandered over the wound on his shoulder. Tears began again as he rested his face upon Vegeta's chest, his tears rolling onto carefully toned muscles. Vegeta's teeth painfully pressed against one another, he fought the urge to beat the beautiful man into the ground like he usually did. "Shh . . ." he said lowly as he gently rocked Goku's frail body. He found himself pressing his lips onto Goku's thick neck, his teeth nipping at a scar that reminded him how they were bonded forever. The tears slowly ceased and Goku's sobs tapered off and his body seemed to weigh more as he drifted to a dream filled sleep. His heart thumped against Vegeta's, as they laid motionless in the bed.

__

"I'm sorry ChiChi but me and Vegeta are together now. You know that but why do you keep coming back?" Son Goku asked his once wife. 

The woman sobbed continuously. "I-LOVE-YOU!" She latched herself onto Goku, tears drenching his orange shirt.

He smoothed her hair back gently. "Chi . . . you need to move on. You're the one that divorced me. I'm sorry about all this. I know it seemed so sudden but I want a family with Vegeta. You need to find someone else. I'll even help you. You just-"

"But I want to be with you!" She wailed even louder than before.

"You're stronger than this. You'll pull through, find someone that makes you happy and you'll live happily ever after. See?" There was silence for a few moments.

The female human forced a smile. "Yeah . . . Are you sure you'll help? Vegeta won't care?"

Goku grinned. "Naw, he'll be fine about it and it'll get you out of his hair." He chuckled and ChiChi did the same.

"When will you come by? I know Goten will be happy to see you."

Goku shrugged, "I donno. But I'll tell you beforehand. Alright?"

She gave a quick nod. "Okay. You'll have dinner with us?"

"Sure, why not." She hugged Goku tightly against herself.

"Thank you so much. You always remind me why I love you so." She snuggled into his shirt, inhaling his sweet scent. The one she wished was still sharing beds with her. She hadn't been thinking when she divorced him. After he took off with Uub, that was it. She was sick of having an empty bed and a husband that was never there. But now she regretted ever doing that. 

She had the "pleasure" of watching her husband fall in love with a cocky Prince. The one per-alien that she hated! He was the cause of so much of their grief and now Goku was falling head over heels for him. She didn't blame him; the man is very sexy in his tight spandex. But his personality . . . he treated Goku like he was shit! And yet, the younger Sayian kept going back to him, seeking comfort in his not so comforting arms. She saw it with Bulma and now it's happening to Goku. Bulma had been the smart one; she left and went back to Yamcha, taking Bra and Trunks with her. She was happy for them, but each day, she watched Goku and Vegeta's relationship unfold. She knew Vegeta wasn't an asshole all the time. In fact he could be strangely nice, but he tended not to show it. She didn't understand why. Why would he hide his true feelings for Goku? Maybe it was because he was third class. She didn't know. But what she knew was that Goku was deep in a hole that he dug and Vegeta pulled the ladder out of his reach. 

Goku smiled warmly at her and gave her shoulder a tight squeeze and whispered, "See you later Chi." 

He turned away from her and ChiChi called after him. "Bye!" Goku looked over his shoulder, gave a quick wave, and took off to the sky. ChiChi watched him disappear into the distance. With a deep sigh, she moved back into her small capsule home.

To be continued . . .

Agent 182: This does deal with a serious subject that happens all the time. Not exactly this way, but it does happen and I think everyone should know about it! Anyways, I hope you liked it and as always reviews are liked. ^ ^ Thanks for reading!!


	2. 2

Until the day I die  
  
Chapter 2: Three simple words  
  
They awoke in each other's arms. Just like every morning for the last 2 years. Two years they had been together. Two years ago they had proclaimed their love for one another. Two years seemed to fly, yet two years . . . was far too long.  
  
Goku rolled onto his back, successfully ridding his body of the arm that was protectively over his side. He stifled a yawn as his mate slid out of their bed, clad only in his black boxers. Goku gave a weak smile as his mate asked him if he wanted a cup of coffee.  
  
Vegeta snorted as he exited their room, his bare feet silently hitting the floor as he walked across the tile. He went past pictures of fond memories and friends. Each one meant nothing to him. But they meant so much to his beloved that he dealt with them.  
  
He entered the rather large kitchen. The counters trimmed in gold. While the top of them remained dark blue. They had both decided that he would do the decorating since Goku had little to no sense in decorating a house. He barely had any sense in anything but fighting and making Vegeta feel good. Really good. A rare smile came to his lips as he remembered all the times they had "made love" as Goku would say. Each passionate night left them drenched in sweat and saliva from one another's lips. Occasionally, blood would be involved if Vegeta felt he wanted to be more violent then usual. Nibbling at his mate's lips, his neck, any part of his skin that he could reach easily without causing him too much pain.  
  
Yet, Goku was always so gentle. Each caress would send his body reeling. Each soft butterfly kiss would open his senses more and cause him to feel as if he had died and gone straight to heaven.  
  
Vegeta pressed in the right side of the button that lit up red. It took a moment for the heavy scent of coffee to reach his nostrils as he sat down at the table. Awaiting his mate's arrival. They needed to speak.  
  
The pot was now filled with dark liquid as Goku appeared. His eyes still hooded with sleep. He took a seat next to his mate; a smile never graced his youthful face.  
  
"Kakkarot." The older Sayian began causing the other to look across at him. "I don't want you seeing her again."  
  
Goku closed his eyes for a moment, his jaw clenched as he reopened his black pools. "I was just trying to help her out. I see no harm in it."  
  
"Are you listening to me? I said no and that means NO! I need no reason behind it!"  
  
"But Vegeta! It's not like we're doing anything!"  
  
"I don't care if you're helping her pick Goten up from school! I said no dammit!" Goku's shoulder's slumped in defeat causing Vegeta to sigh. "I know you're trying to help her but I know her scent and it was all over you!"  
  
Goku frowned. "She hugged me, so what?"  
  
Vegeta's fist hit the table. "So what? That bitch is trying to get you back. I can feel it!"  
  
Goku forced a smile. "I know you're trying to keep me safe from everything but I can protect myself." But could he? He sure was doing a bang up job in that department.  
  
Vegeta reached across the table, brushing his callused fingers across the blue and black on his mates' cheek. "I love you. I don't want to loose you." Goku was in disbelief. Only last night his mate was beating him senseless and now he was being sweet?  
  
"I know . . ."  
  
"I know I can't take back what I did. But I'm sorry."  
  
"I know . . ." Goku's fingers brushed across the wound on his neck.  
  
The scar that told him he belonged to Vegeta. No matter what.  
  
No matter what  
  
He sighed deeply as Vegeta stood up and fixed him a cup of coffee, two cubes of sugar and French vanilla liquid creamer. It was placed in front of him, the steam calming him, as did the luxurious taste on his tongue.  
  
"Do you want to do something today?" Vegeta spoke lowly as he continued to sip on his hot drink.  
  
Goku shrugged, "sure. Could we visit Gohan?"  
  
A frown came to Vegeta's lips. He didn't like the brat. He obviously was stronger than Vegeta, but the real reason was he was suspecting something. He could see the bruises. It was from sparring, they would say although it obviously wasn't. They hadn't sparred in a while. Gohan saw through the lies.  
  
Goku had noticed the frown on his mate's face. "Or how about the park? That would be nice to calm your mind."  
  
Vegeta gave a quick nod. He did need to clear his mind and Gohan, his wife, and that brat kid of theirs wouldn't help the growing throb at his brow.  
  
"I'll go get ready." With a small smile Goku got up and disappeared from the kitchen.  
  
A frown still remained on Vegeta's face. He was thankful that Kakkarot was so innocent. If he hadn't been, for one, their relationship would have never happened and two, most things went right out the other ear. He ran his fingers through his upswept hair and stood up; pushing his thoughts back but they kept reemerging in questions.  
  
Why do you really hurt Kakkarot?  
  
Why do you hit him?  
  
Why do you treat him as if he's nothing when he means everything to you?  
  
They plagued his mind- but only one answer came to his mind. I am the Prince! I do whatever the hell I want! And he kept feeding himself that lie. He loves Goku, with all his heart and soul. But he couldn't show it. There was sex . . . but Goku didn't show his love by that. He showed it by his eyes, his love burned bright. But Vegeta's eyes were dull and emotionless; nothing escaped his black holes.  
  
He hated himself for bringing his fist upon the other male. Every hit he dealt upon his slim frame sent spears through his heart but he did it anyways. He had to prove he was stronger than his mate and he KNEW that Goku would not fight back. He knew it and that's what sickened him the most. He used Goku's love against him. And now look where they were. Goku cowered when Vegeta rose his voice. He was afraid to do something wrong because he couldn't take the pain anymore. But he still loved Vegeta. He loved him so much and he kept coming back for more. He would force a smile and deal with it.  
  
Deal with the pain-shut it out- Vegeta didn't know but he never saw it written in his eyes. Not once.  
  
Vegeta looked towards Goku as he walked into the room. His eyes trailed up muscular legs that were covered in loosely fitting blue jeans; a black shirt that fit snugly against his skin, showing all his beautifully sculptured muscles and his unruly hair. Wild like he is. He grinned, "I'm ready to go!" He bent down and slipped on a pair of black dress shoes. Vegeta smiled and walked past his mate, their arms brushing against one another.  
  
Goku awaited his Princes' return in silent. He soon appeared wearing tight fitting blue jeans and a dark blue tank that fit like a second skin. "Let's go." He ordered and Goku followed him out of the house. They walked in awkward silence until they reached the park. The flowers and green grass lit Goku's face up. He loved the park. Vegeta was amazed at how such a simple thing brought so much joy to his mate. Goku wandered off, in daze as birds fluttered by.  
  
Something caught Vegeta's eyes. A beautiful red rose. He placed his finger around the stem and plucked it from it's home. He rolled it between his finger tips for a moment and his eyes searched for his mate. He soon caught sight of the unruly mass of ebony by the small duck pond. A smile came to his lips as he made his way to it. He could hear Goku calling to the ducks as they quacked.  
  
Goku whirled around as he felt Vegeta's presence.  
  
A gloved hand held out the rose. Goku was taken back by such a small and meaningful gesture. "Is this for me?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, Goku took the rose from Vegeta and brought it too his nose, inhaling the floral scent. He grinned and hugged Vegeta. "Thank you so much." He whispered.  
  
Vegeta pushed Goku's hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back into place. "You're so beautiful . . ."He was lost in those soulful eyes.  
  
"So are you. You're more beautiful than this rose. I'd rather have you." He chuckled. "Though the rose smells better."  
  
He felt Vegeta's chest quake with laughter. "I love you Kakkarot."  
  
"And I love you too Vegeta." They remained like that for a while, enjoying the sound of each other's heart beat.  
  
Until Vegeta spoke. "Let's go home. I'll make us something to eat."  
  
Goku's pale face lit up. He almost drooled at the thought. Vegeta's food was heaven! Even if he ever burned it, the wonderful taste still lingered. "Yeah! Race you home?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and took off to the sky. Goku stood there and put two fingers to his forehead. "I win."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Kinda short but had a lot of info. I hope you liked it and thanks to the reviewers. And yes. They will get happy. As you might be able to tell already. This fic shouldn't be very long. I don't think it will at least. ^ ^ 


End file.
